Sometimes Love Comes Around
by Maid-Sama
Summary: Misaki is preparing for the student council elections and doesn't want Usui around. But Usui wont leave her alone with out a fight. They play a game, and one thing leads to another. ONE-SHOT SONG FIC. Misaki Ayuzawa/Usui Takumi.Based on chapter 37.Spoiler


**A/N:**Hi Kira here writing a one-shot song fic forMisaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi pairing. Yay they are my favorite couple. And **Maid-Sama!**is my favorite manga. I Hope you enjoy my first time writing a _one shot songfic_. I'll be honest with my intentions. I want to become the mother of Usui/Ayuzawa song fics. Thanks for Reading. Based off of **chapter 37**! **Rated M** for smut? ~Spoilers to some~

**Disclaimer:**I don't own kaichou wa maid-sama. though i reeeally wish i could. And i also don't own the song Knock You Down by Keri Hilson.

* * *

_Not Again.....  
Oh, this ain't supposed to happen to me....._

_Keep rockin' and keep knockin'  
whether you louboutin it up or reebok'n.  
you see the hate that they servin' on a platter  
__So what we gonna have, Dessert or Disaster?_

"U-Usui...Do i really have to play that stupid game?" She asked her cheeks turning a rosey pink. Not being too oblivious to the game mentioned, she balled up her fist as she hit the desk angrily. What kind of fool did he take her for? This was a gateway game that could lead to all kinds of things...Things she would not want to be seen after school in the student council room doing. No, not with that perverted alien.

"But Misaki...Its the only way to make me leave you alone during the elections" He said putting his face closer to her own and giving a mischievous grin to her. Watching her reaction made her look all the more attractive to him. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. And able to read Ayuzawa's reaction better than she herself could, he saw that she was only fighting the inevitable.

_I never thought i'd be in love like this  
When i look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
feels like I'm in a race but I've already won first place._

She closed her eyes bringing her mind back to its senses. Whenever she looked into his eyes for a long amount of time she always found herself day-dreaming about him lately. Something she could not have herself doing with such important elections coming up. Having someone else replace her and put the school back into the turmoil it was once in, that she could surely not stand for. But then again, when she thought about it...Usui had always been there, he was the reason that the males of the school were warming up to her and beginning to respect her. But that was also the reason she didn't want him to be around her right now.

She couldn't have biased votes just because Usui was there by her side. Still holding her eyes tight she slowly opened them to look back at him. Usui was admittingly a gorgeous guy and he was strong, perfect, and compatiable to herself... wait, no she couldn't be thinking about that. He and her? Compatiable? But then again if she wanted his heart, she was sure she could get it. Compared to all the girls in the school that he never showed interest in...She was indeed a different story..and she knew that.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as i did  
You got me thinkin' bout our life, a house and kids, yeah  
Every morning i look at you and smile  
'Cause boy, you came around and knocked me down  
Knocked me down._

She heaved a light sigh, coming out of her thoughts and looking back at the handsome boy before her. She was at a loss. She wanted Usui and she wanted to focus on the elections, but she knew she couldn't obtain them both. The only way she could possibly get him to leave her be was if she played that game. That oh so dangerous game. thinking about it, she did realize something that a stupid game like that could do for her. It made it possible for her to have Usui but not have him at the same time.

"Fine... i guess I'll play" she said being aloof with her answer, hiding her real grin on his soft lips spread as he received her answer. But his eyes held a sad feeling in them. He too knew the benefits and the loss of such a game. But the small smile on her lips made him feel like it was all worth while. Usui had also found himself thinking about their future together, about their house and kids. He often sat around in classes and daydreamed about it. He was sure that she was his perfect match. It was Misaki who was not often finding her mind drifting towards a bright future where she could live happily along side someone like Usui, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about being left alone like her father had done to her mother. "I'll play" She repeated.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Taking out a box of pocky from his pocket he slowly opened the box, ripped the bag inside open and pulled out a chocolate cream covered biscuit stick in which he then placed the bare end between her lips. A blush came on to her face as he placed his lips at the other end, holding the thin treat steadily between their lips. Having already explained the rules of the game earlier he took a bite from his end. Misaki stared at him as he took another bite. Nervous she held her end tightly between her lips. Her blush growing as he closened to her.

As he continued to bite, his lips getting closer to hers as he leaned forward, and resting his hands right beside her hands before drifting into thought... When was it that he had fallen for the Pres? When had he became so interested in this male hating woman? Yes it was when he had first saw her, being ever so strict and merciless towards the three idiot bunch that now follows her around to the cafe. Had it really been that long ago she was so distant and cold towards him? And now her being like this?.... Misaki balled her hands back into fists determined not to chicken out now. No she wasn't going to be afraid, this was exactly what she had wanted. un-balling her left hand she reached up and grabbed his tie that hung loosely before her.

_I never thought i'd hear myself say  
Y'all go ahead, i think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today  
i used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship fly'n high  
'Til i met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky_

Before grabbing his silk tie completely she hesitated, but knew if she didn't do this she'd surely pull back before he reached the end and before he reached her lips. Her hand gently shook with nervousness as she grabbed his tie, tightly wrapping her fingers around the silky and tender to the touch material. She gently tugged on it bringing the final bit of space in between their lips to a close. Usui's soft lips mashed with her own soft lips. Reaching a hand up from where it rested on the desktop near her small and delicate hands, he placed a hand on her cheek as they continued to kiss.

When did she fall so in love with him? How? Those questions were now irrelevant to her as she kept kissing him. No more doubts, she was sure, sure that he was the one. The only man she'd love. Usui was the type to put her first before all else. that she knew. She knew it from the many public displays of affection from him that she used to be oblivious to. Before they suddenly fell into each others lives, Usui had been the ever so popular hero for the males. But when they had gotten him to confront her about the school festival activities, That's when she realized that he had such an affect on her decisions and her attitude. That was also when the high and mighty Usui Takumi fell and came as one with her.

_Hate to know i'm crashin'. don't know how it happened.  
But i know it feels so damn good.  
Said if i could go back and make it happen faster  
Don't you know i would baby, if i could?_

As their intense and passionate kiss deepened she slowly stood to her feet from the chair she had once been seated in. Her hand still holding on tight to his tie stayed in place just as his hand had stayed in place on her cheek. Their feelings were welling up inside them, and all because of this game that had exposed their passion and love for each other. Needing air they both ended the kiss, their lips still lingered close, lightly and just barely touching. Their warm breath mixed as they breathed heavily. Her blush had deepened in color and the feelings were causing a tense atmosphere. at any moment their emotions could spark and light fire.

Usui always hated to lose, and knew just as well that Misaki did. But Usui was glad he had lost this time. By loosing he was able to have what he always wanted. Though for a bit it was forced. But as things were now, emotions were clear and there was no mistaking intentions. If he could he would go back and and let this happen all over again, and much faster than it had taken this time. But that was only if he could, and Misaki wished that they could have. To go back to a time where she was not so oblivious to his feeling and was much more cognazent of those feelings.

_Miss Independent to the fullest  
The load never to much, she helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
i swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl._

He lightly bit the bottom of her lip only to receive a light kiss in retort. Pulling away yet again he saw how Misaki's chest moved in sync with her rapid and heated breathing. Looking up at him she bit her own bottom lip becoming slightly...no completely embarrassed by his constant staring at her. Was what she did not to his liking? Isn't this what he had asked her to do? Why did he pull away from her? But then again it was only a stupid little game. How much longer did she expect their lips to stay locked in a fervent kiss? She had already won the game so why carry on? Had she been expecting more, something much deeper to happen? Even she was unsure about what she had wanted to happen between them.

All those times she thought she could do things on her own, it always seemed like she wasn't able to and when things got too tough or messed up to a point that she would loose hope in the situation...Usui was there to turn things around. All those times the boys of Seika had her surrounded and she felt hopeless, it was always always Usui who helped her out. She realized she needed him more than she put on. She needed him by her side always even if he didn't need her by his.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Misaki was taken out of nervous thought when he came over to her side of the desk and stood before her. What was he up to now? Before they had realized their feelings for one another they had always been an unstoppable team. So why couldn't he team up with her again? Simple. People were intimidated by him, and to Misaki it seemed like it as a forced vote. Though she didn't mind ruling with an iron fist, she wanted to run in this campaign fairly.

Knowing she had had a tight grip on his tie before and the new fact that he was now standing by her put her in a bit of shock. Had she been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the removal of his hand from her cheek and the light pulling of his tie when he undid it? Of course she was, she was struggling with herself to get her priorities straight. Looking down at her hand she saw the tie still laced around her delicate hand. Suddenly Usui grabbed her wrist, grasping it tight he turned her to face him.

_Tell me now can you make it past your caspers?  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
And only seemed to date the head of football teams._

"Ah, um so.....I g-guess i won" She announced hesitantly as she faced him. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke to him, though her eyes clearly said how she was really feeling. How she really wanted him.  
"Are you trying to ruin the mood, Ayuzawa?.....The game isn't over yet." He said in a cool slightly raspy whisper, bringing his lips down to lightly graze her ear with its touch. That was just like him to be so leading against her and so serious when he wanted and when times called for it. Still holding onto her wrist he pulled her into him, closing the small gap of space between them.

Though Misaki had already won the actual game Usui was persistent to attempt to win against her. Though loosing was not too bad of a thing. He was going to make her face those past fears of men. How they so easily betrayed her and filled her with desperation. He was going to let her live the dream she deserved. She had already won his heart, won this little game but now he wanted to win something no one else would be able to win. It was either now or never. He was going to make his move while her defensive shield was at its lowest. "Ayuzawa..."

_And i was the class clown that always kept you laughin'  
We were never meant to be baby, we just happened.  
So please don't mess up the trick  
Hey young world I'm the new slick rick_.

A blush spread across her cheeks when he called out her name. Her head rested against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They...no Misaki had never imagined being held in his arms with such emotion. She had never thought that this clown of a guy who was oh so perfect would be holding her, calling out her name, she never imagined that this...no, they would happen. Pressing her hands against his muscular chest she tried to push him back, to push him away from her. She could not fathom that this, her inner wish, was coming true.

As she moved to get out of his grasp she was pulled closer to him; his grip around her slender frame tightening. He wasn't going to let her insecurities mess up what was happening. Maybe all the other times but no, not this time. This time he wasn't going to let her get away, not with out loosing something first. He loved her to much to keep things as they were, with feelings unsaid. He wanted her to hear him clearly. To let her know he meant it.

_They say i move to quick but we can't let this moment pass us  
let the hour glass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So i wrote this love letter right before my classes_

Being held so close to him she heard the beating on his heart. The calming sound of his life calmed her nerves. She knew exactly what was going to come next. Moving her head to look up at him she rested it in the crook of his neck. His flesh was warm, and so comforting. One thing was clear to her now. Either act or run. and running was no longer an option she could vouch for. She sighed hesitating to speak. Holding her eyes shut she forced out what her heart was telling her to express. "We can't let this moment pass us by..." Her blush darkened to a beat red. Usui had said the same words as she at the same time. He too knew that this was not a moment they could pass by. Moving to stand on her tip toes she pressed her lips up and against his warm neck. The difference in their height was tremendous but him leaning down on her helped out quite much.

She spread butterfly kisses across his tender flesh. She could feel his body tense up when she kissed near his collarbone. A weak spot? With out thinking her hands had moved up to his shirt and began to loosen the buttons. She found her self kissing below his collarbone. in a tizzy of emotions she just did what she felt two people in love should do. Closing her eyes she let their passion..her passion motivate her. Completely removing his shirt she let her hands travel from his chest down to his navel. His muscles tensed up as she lightly touched him. The long awaited feel of Ayuzawa's hands excited him.

_How could a goddess ask someone thats' only average for advice  
OMG you listened to that bitch? Whoa its me, baby, this is tragic  
'Cause we had it we was magic, i was fly'n, now I'm crash'n  
This is bad, real bad Micheal Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, i'ma ask'em_

Usui moved into a position where he had Misaki pinned, her back against the brought his face down to her level and close to her own. Only mere inches apart. He stared into her honey orbs and she in turn stared into his lovely ocean blue eyes. He pressed his lips against hers passionately. She parted her lips as he deepened the kiss, the passion still both hands pinned above her head, one of his hands he used to slide down her thin frame; feeling her body completely tense up under his touch.

All those times she had been afraid to confront her feelings were now all being expressed as she responded to his tongue entering her mouth and invading his own. As if it were another challenge she fought back determined to not exactly loose her standing against him. Because as it was now, he was winning over her. She was his goddess and he was her god. He was the only person to influence her as much as he did. No one else could make her feel this way, no one else could make her fall in love like this. No one else could have knocked her down like he had. He completely knocked down that defensive wall she had, and when he wasn't around she put her self defense back up. That's how it had always been, defensive then open for attack. No one else could make her feel as good as he made her feel. There was no one else she would let control her like he was doing now. This was clear to her and very clear to Usui.

_Say you gotta take the good, the bad, happy and the sad  
But when you bring a better future than i had in the past  
'Cause i don't wanna make the same mistakes i did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again_

She continued to kiss him with no thought. Why should she think about what she wanted to do to him? What she wanted to do with him... Feeling his hand move from her upper thigh and back up the side of her body she felt his warm hand against her cool skin. He moved his hand up and under her shirt towards her breasts. He gently caressed the exposed skin in her bra. Misaki gasped from his touch and into his mouth. The feeling of nervousness filled her mind when he touched her bare skin. But Usui being the type of person to easily read her facial expressions distracted her from her petty thoughts of doubt by playing with her tongue. The top of his tongue rubbed against hers in a heated rush. Before she knew it his tongue was now under her control as she held it captive in her own.

That's right. no matter happy or sad, through the good or bad. Their intense love would always shine through. He was going to bring her a bright future, away from the dark and dreary past she had once lived and could never move on from. There was no more hesitating. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. She wasn't going to loose Usui and go back to square one. No, that was no longer and option as had been decided long ago. As Misaki had these thoughts and feelings, Usui had unbuttoned and removed her shirt exposing her in just her skirt and bra with all of its radiance. Though the student council members and regular students weren't exactly sure if the nit picking and constant arguing of them was a cover up to something more, they were quite aware that they had some kind of growing relationship. If only they saw them now.

_I'll admit it, i was scared to answer love's call  
And if it hits better make it worth the first when it comes around._

Pressing her body against his, his fingers fiddled with the back of her bra quickly and efficiently removing it. Now that he could finally have her he was going to, regardless of them being in the student council room. Regardless even if someone walked in and saw them. He was determined to have her finally. Kissing from her lips to her jawline and down her neck; Misaki could only endure the waves of pleasure coming over her. Of course she was afraid to step up to the plate but if he hits it, it would be best to make this all worth being a first new experience. Her gasps increased when he got to sensitive areas on her body. His lips embraced her perk tan nipple. Being ever so gentle to the woman he loved, he let his tongue roam over it before lightly sucking. Misaki moaned, falling completely under that wave of sheer pleasure. With his other hand he gently caressed the other side; his fingers teased her perk pebble as she circled around it and squeezed at it.

She bit her bottom lip hard, trying to hold in her moans but failed epically as one slipped out from her lips. She could feel Usui's lips grin on her smooth skin. Everything was so unreal, this was unreal. Usui being her with her right now...it was all just so...Unreal. This was her first time doing any of these things and that was why Usui was being so gentle with her though the same went for him too. Removing his face from her hidden supple bust; he looked at her, his eyes full of lust. Lust that was for her and only her. Compared to how much she wanted him and how much he wanted her, well her want wasn't a deep as his. Which of course caused her to blush but with out thinking causing her to smile. In all honesty it really delighted her knowing someone out there cared so much about her, and had so much love for her.

_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down  
Just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down_

Having the same thoughts as he, she found her self undoing his pants just as he was undoing her skirt. She was ready to give herself up to him completely. And he was more than ready to accept it. Her skirt fell to the floor revealing her matching panties. Once his were fully undone Usui moved from her for a moment just so that he could remove his pants and his boxers. Her eyes widened at the site of his manhood. Her blush was so heated, she began to feel weak in the knees. She shook her head, coming to a conclusion. No turning back now. Taking it upon her self she hesitantly placed her hands on the bikini straps of her panties only to have Usui's hands cover her own and help guide her. He could feel her hands shaking nervously. Putting his lips on her ear he whispered hotly to her. "Is Ayuzawa anticipating....that moment soon to come ahead?" He smirked knowing his words would cause her to go in a tizzy.

Letting go of the straps, her underwear fell to the floor and Usui's hands moved to rest on her bare hips. She looked up at him as if asking if she could trust him, asking for reassurance that everything would be alright. Bringing his lip down and barely apart from hers he whispered calmly "Everything will be fine" before kissing her. Staring into his eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. He looked at her wincing in pain as he entered her. Tears spilt out the side of her eyes as she kept her lips tightly pressed against his own. Taking a hand off of her hips he began to stroke her hair, calming her. She felt as if she was being torn into two, but as he stroked her hair she began to get use to the feeling of something so large being inside of her petite body.

_Wont see it comin' when it happens but when it happens  
You're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
See when love comes it knocks you down_

Before she knew it she was calling out his name loudly with so much affection as he and she both climaxed at the same time. He in turn called out her name before meeting with her lips yet again silencing them both. At the end their bodies shook from the resonating sense of pleasure that still lingered. Breathing heavily and still heatedly none-the-less, Misaki let her bare back slide down the wall. He knees giving in on her. Usui of course caught her and just held her close to him.

He was going to leave her alone now, though it was just until the elections were before having been away from Misaki for such a long time he knew not how to handle such a task. And if he had to do that for her, he was going to have to do something big to make up for it. He had to do something to keep his mind sane, he had to do something about the growing lust for her. Because had he not and they spent time away from each other he would be ripping his hair out thinking about her, and how he needed to be with her. And just now Misaki too had came to realization that she too would not be able to stand him being gone. Of course there was always outside of school she could be with him freely and as she liked but not thinking of that till now it never crossed her mind. Oh, but she didn't mind. She wasn't ashamed of what they had just done and was actually glad it they had done it when they decided to.

"Since Ayuzawa won..i will leave you be during the elections" he stated simply as he watched her scramble to get her clothes back on. He too stood and retrieved his missing clothes. He glanced over at her wondering what caused her to be still.

"U-Usui...i just realized something" He voice quivered slightly as she turned to face the half naked Usui. Still shirtless he sat on her desk and casually asked "what?"  
"Well... we we kinda didn't use protection" She said, her blush reappearing on her face. Usui gave her a sleepy expression as he thought about her words. a small smile crept onto his lips as he said "I've always wanted to be the father of Ayuzawa's children"

Misaki could only face palm herself in response to what he said. Of course he was okay with something like that... He loved her.. And though she normally would have a conniption over something like this and how it would ruin her life, she didn't worry and put forth her best smile. She too was okay with something like that because she too...Loved Him.

_Wont see it comin' when it happens but when it happens  
You're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
See when love comes it knocks you down_

* * *

**A/N:**So how did you like it. i hope it was a good story! Please R & R? Pretty please~ I'd love to know your thoughts x3 i also hope my story made sense and if i kept the characters pretty cannon.


End file.
